


Just Let Me Motherfucking Love You

by cigarettekisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, stripper!harry because i'm fucked up like that, stripper!zayn just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekisses/pseuds/cigarettekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>may or may not contain sex … who am i kidding? there’s gonna be sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Motherfucking Love You

Spending his Saturday night in a male strip club isn’t exactly what he was looking forward to this whole week, besides he’s got a girlfriend he can always call and argue with to pass his time. But his boss has been grinding him the entire fucking day to finish the report he was working on like he was just lazing in his office without doing anything. He was slaving on it like mad already, but he was too tired to talk back and he’d like to keep his job thank you very much. At this point, calling Eleanor and getting into yet another fight with her is just too much. Niall, on the other hand, bailed out of their usual night of booze saying he’s going to catch a flight to his hometown for his mother’s birthday so he’s left with Liam.

For god’s sake no one would think that Liam is a total animal in the bedroom if they see him blushing every time he goes to look up at the male stripper that’s currently working the stage, but the noises that keep him up at god forsaken hours beg to say otherwise.  _Definitely otherwise._

He just brought Liam to this place to see what he’d look like the moment he realizes male strippers would be crowding the place instead of the usual girls. And now, he doesn’t know what to make of it when he notices that Liam’s actually  _interested._  Not that he’s judging but he couldn’t say that didn’t come as a surprise. Liam just didn’t strike him as anything but straight.

And now his roommate is eyeing the tanned brunette with a quiff. God, they’ve been friends for almost their entire lives (they lived in the same neighbourhood, studied in the same university, landed an intership in the same company, you’d think they’d get tired of each other’s faces but no oh no they still live in the same flat, now with Niall who’s been with them for like 3 years but he should get to the point) but he’s never seen Liam look like he’s a predator who just spotted his prey.

“You alright there Liam?” he teases. Liam just looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

He regains his composure with a cough, “Yeah yeah” looking back at the stage, never letting his “piece of meat” out of his sight.

The song finishes and Liam goes to stand up. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“ _Karma_ ,” Liam says. It takes him a second or two before realizing that the quiffed guy’s stage name is Karma. Liam chuckles at him as his eye widens before turning around and walking away.

That fucking bastard got him speechless for a moment there.  _Damn._

And now his best mate is out to get laid and he has to go back home to go meet his right hand and have sex with it. At least,with this one, he doesn’t have to dine and wine first before fucking. Though he does feel a little guilty when he cheats with it with his left hand, oh well.

He finishes his whiskey and adjusts his shirt before heading to the door.

Then the song starts and he makes the biggest mistake of his life looking back up at the stage.

✖

No words will ever be enough to explain what’s happening right now.

A second earlier he was just about to leave the vicinity of the strip club, the next second he’s in his car and someone’s hand is running up and down his thigh.

✖

_“Hi” he turns around and he thinks he must have swallowed his tongue._

_The guy who was just pole dancing in the stage earlier gets closer. He didn’t quite catch what they called him since he was too busy drooling all over the place. He shakes his head to get rid of the image of the lad’s next to naked body. He can’t risk getting a boner right now. He’s already wearing decent clothes, Louis! he says to himself._

_“Cat got your tongue?” he smirks. And a fucking dimple surfaces on his left cheek. Fuck dimples._

_“I was just heading out …” he looks at the door, distracting himself from the guy even though he can still feel his eyes buried at him._

_“What’s your name?”_

_“W-what?” he looks back and god his eyes are so green. Fuck green eyes._

_“You’re so nervous. Stay here. Let me get you a drink, yeah?” he clings on his seat as he watches him walk to the bar. Since when did he start accepting drinks from strippers with curly hairs?_

_The guy comes back and sits opposite to him. He brings Louis a shot of whiskey while he settles for some fruity little pink drink with a freaking little umbrella. Louis snorts at that._

_“What’s so funny?” Curly looks up from sipping his drink. It has a straw. IT EVEN HAS A STRAW._

_“A girly drink? Seriously?” he clutches his shirt and full on laughs right now._

_“They taste great for your information. At least I’m not a pretentious douchebag trying so hard to be manly,” he smiles cheekily and sips._

_“You with someone?” he asks Louis as he rests the glass on the table._

_“Earlier. He left when he found his dream boy,” he smiles. Somewhere out there, Liam is fucking some stripper into the headboard. Good to know but the mental image is, well, disturbing._

_“Some twat left you on your date?” he almost chokes on his drink._

_“No you dolt! I went here with my best mate. Who would bring a date to a strip club?”_

_“Who knows what kind of sick twisted kinky sex you’re into?”_

_“Oh **you** would love to know …” he smirks._

_“Only if you let me,” the guy teases._

_“What kind of girl do you think I am? Letting a guy into my chamber of secrets outside of marriage?” he feigns a hurt look._

_“A Harry Potter reference of all things, and I thought you were so sexy. I guess I was wrong.”_

_“Oh come on. Harry Potter’s great! Don’t you dare lie to me,” he mocks._

_“Well Rowling could have chosen a better name for the main character. People won’t stop telling me I’m a wizard,” the guy mock-scowls._

_It all gets clear to him. “Wait! Your name is Harry!” he shouts excitedly._

_“Unless you thought my mother would name me Styles. I go by my last name,” Harry winks at him. Well hot damn._

_“You thought it would be great to use your family name as your stripper name?”_

_“Well you can’t deny Styles is one sexy family name. And yours would be?”_

_“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.” Is he seriously exchanging names with a stripper? Oh God he’s screwed. Hopefully he could say that to himself literally tomorrow, he says to himself. Well, now he’s seriously screwed._

_“So Louis …” he slurs “are we going to continue having this little chat or should we get going?” he could’ve sworn Harry’s eyes went a shade darker and he can’t get rid of this uncomfortable feeling forming at the pit of his stomach._

_“What do you mean?” he pretends to not understand._

_Harry lets out a hearty chuckle and raises his eyebrow, eyeing Louis up and down, or at least to what he can see from across the table, “You know what I mean.”_

_“I-I can’t afford you,” he stutters. He’s just trying to get out of this situation but it’s the truth. Harry is probably a hot commodity in here, what with his fucking ripped body and all._

_“I’m not asking you to. I get paid for dancing naked Louis, not for having sex. I’m a stripper, not a prostitute.”_

_“I have a girlfriend,” he almost shouts at him. He’s angry, but he’s not entirely sure if he’s mad at Harry for getting him on the edge or at himself, for letting Harry make him feel this way. As if Louis badly needs him, when he clearly doesn’t. He doesn’t right? he asks himself._

_“But you’re not straight, are you?” Harry gets back to his pink drink and sips on it, his eyes wandering the place as if he’s not engaged in this conversation._

_“I-I guess not,” he whispers, unsure of his voice._

_“Well that’s all I needed to hear,” Harry’s dimple surfaces again as he removes the straw and finishes his drink in a gulp._

✖

Harry’s hand is caressing the inside of his thigh, getting dangerously close to touching his half-hard cock but he tries his best to focus on the road. He wouldn’t be caught dead with an erection, but Harry’s huge hand is doing things to him.

“Relax, we’re almost there,” he can see Harry smiling at him from the corner of his eyes.

They’re now on their way to Harry’s flat which is just a 15 minute ride away from the strip club and since his place is about 20 minutes farther than that, he said yes to going to Harry’s instead. Besides, who knows if Liam’s getting thoroughly fucked in there right now. He wouldn’t miss the reaction for the world, but he can’t handle the image itself.

He checks his phone when they hit a red light.

_don’t come home. X_

Judging from the text from Liam from an hour ago, he’s decision is solidified.

“This is it,” Harry puts a halt to his train of thoughts as he pointed to a towering building.

There should be a way to use his half-hard cock getting flaccid at the sight of the building as a metaphor.

He prays to God that he’s just dreaming. Harry can’t be living anywhere near this building. It’s so fucking expensive that it would cost a year of Louis’ salary, just for a single month in this place.

“Do they offer basement flats? Or something like that?” he whispers onto Harry’s ear just as he was about to open the door and get out.

“No you idiot, I live here. Now get your ass out of this car.”

“Not the way to get me into bed, Styles,” he teases.

“Well, sorry I’m not sorry,” Harry holds offers him a hand to get off the car. He reaches for it and smiles.

✖

It only takes them about 5 minutes full of ass grabbing, cock brushing, and earlobe nibbling to get to Harry’s flat.

“You know for a stripper you’re rich as hell,” he says before he could stop himself.

Harry only laughs at him as he puts the keycard back on his pocket and leads Louis inside.

He doesn’t bother to turn the lights on before shoving Louis against the wall and pinning his wrist down.

Harry leans in and whispers, “Everybody has their own secrets, Louis,” before dipping in and closing the gap between their lips. The force of Harry’s lips crashing down his own makes Louis’ eyes press closed against each other, their noses bumping at first before they found a natural rhythm. He lets Harry work his way into him, settling for grabbing Harry’s curls, tugging them and scratching on his scalp every now and then. Harry must have noticed because soon enough he deepens the kiss, licking every inch of Louis’ mouth as if he  _needs_ to taste him desperately and his hand on Louis’ waist tightens. A moan escapes Louis’ throat and Harry just smirks happily as he continues to kiss him. Louis nibbles on Harry’s lower lip as they near their inevitable stop, tugging as they pull away for air.

“Bedroom,” Harry breathes throatily as he grips on Louis wrist and pulls him to a room. He fumbles his way through the darkness, afraid that he’ll crash onto something, but Harry knowingly leads the way.

Harry pushes him onto the soft mattress as soon as they get in. He falls on top of him and their mouths find each other again, he spreads his legs instinctively and Harry gets in between them, not leaving his lips. He bucks his hips forward and Harry pulls away with a grin

“Impatient.”

“Fuck you Harry,” he swears but Harry finds it funny and retorts, “I’m about to.”

He was going to shoot another line at that, chastising Harry but Harry pushes his own bulge against his and he tries his best not to moan loudly. Harry pulls away and lifts his shirt, removing it before working on his trousers.  When he’s left with nothing but his boxers he goes to help Louis with his shirt.

“Off, off, off,” Harry mutters softly like a child as he gets frustrated with Louis’ belt buckle. He laughs and Harry just looks at him with his eyebrows knit together and clear annoyance. “Let me help you with that,” he pushes Harry’s hands away and removes the belt. Harry smiles and greedily tugs on his slacks, removing it.

There’s already a tent on his boxers and he can feel his cheeks flush as Harry smirks at it. Harry locks eyes with him and gently holds the band of his underpants and slowly pulls it down. He shimmies on his back, lifting his leg. Harry throws it lazily off the bed and gets back to kissing him. His erection rubbing on both of their stomachs is causing him to gasp and moan a lot and he’s getting antsy.

“Please,” he begs into the kiss.

“Have you ever done this before?” Harry pulls and looks at him, concerned.

“No. But I  _want_ to do this,” he whispers under his breath. His mind is telling him to say no and just run away, pretend that this never happened. But his cock is trying to say otherwise.

Harry just smiles at him and slowly goes down, licking a stripe on the underside of his cock making him gasp in surprise. He twirls his tongue on the head, gently licking on the slit. He takes his time making it hard as rock before taking Louis entire shaft in his mouth. He tries his best to look at the ceiling, not wanting to come right then and there when his hip snaps involuntarily and hits the back of Harry’s throat. Harry just holds his hips down, tracing circles on it and pressing hard as he hums happily, sending vibrations to Louis’ cock and pacing faster. On the other hand, Louis’ hand makes its way to Harry’s head pushing it down as he goes closer to coming but then he pulls Harry up. Harry just looks at him questioningly waiting for him to say something. It takes him a moment or two to catch the breath that he was already starting to lose.

“I-I want to come with you inside me,” he whispers.

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes._ ”

And that’s all that Harry had to hear and he’s already fumbling the bedside cabinet for a condom and a bottle of lube. He lays them down on the side of the bed, licking a finger.

“Ready?” he manages a nod.

Harry pushes one finger in and he winces at first but Harry presses a kiss on his lips before moving it in and out of him. Harry swiftly adds a second digit the moment he starts pushing his hips on Harry’s finger. The moment Harry adds a third he starts meeting it with his hips, pushing down and up, fucking it.

Harry removes his fingers and puts on the condom, slicking himself up with the lube.

Harry spreads his legs wider before lining himself up. He guides his cock and slowly pushes in, looking at Louis for approval when the head goes in. The moment Louis nods he pushes all the way in and Louis feels  _hurt._  “Ah!” he winces and whimpers, gripping on the base of Harry’s skull. He feels pain but he feels  _full._ Harry presses his forehead against Louis keeping eye contact as he creates rhythm, pulling in and out, skin slamming on skin.

He adjusts his angle and Louis finds himself biting his lower lip till its bleeding digging his nails on Harry’s back. Every time Harry hits the same spot he can’t help but open his mouth but suppress a shout. He wants to scream, he doesn’t know what to do with himself, but he wants to scream, scream in pleasure. The pressure’s starting to build up on the bottom of his stomach, his dick rubbing between their stomachs with precome. Harry’s starting to go faster and Louis knows that he’s about to come, he opens his eyes and Harry leans in to his ear.

_“Come for me.”_

And with those three words he comes, a white stripe shooting on their stomachs. Harry comes almost at the same time, at the sight of Louis tensing and shuddering, he looks  _ruined_. And Harry’s the reason for that. He bites on Louis’ shoulder, to muffle a shout. It will most definitely leave a mark in there for a week, Louis thinks but he doesn’t care. Harry falls on top of him, tired and lifeless.

After a minute or two he pulls out and removes the condom, tying it and throwing it to a waste basket just next to the bed. He brings himself out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Louis asks but Harry doesn’t answer, instead he disappears in a room which he suspects is the bathroom. He comes back with a wet towel cleaning Louis up before himself. Harry puts the towel on the bedside table and smiles, pressing a kiss on Louis’ lips before he flops on the pillow next to him.

Harry’s soft snoring fills the room within a few minutes and Louis just stares emptily at the white ceiling.

_He surely is fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re wondering what the hell harry was performing then: youtube.com/watch?v=GapR198Ut_k same routine, same song.


End file.
